DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) Aims: The overall objective of the Core is to offer the biochemical and thrombosis support to all the individual projects of the SCOR. This Core will be responsible for the performance and evaluation of the studies involving blood thrombogenicity with Badimon perfusion chamber and all the different hematological and biochemical parameters required for the development of the different projects included in the present SCOR application. The Clinical Project (Dr. V. Fuster) includes approximately 500 perfusion studies. The cohorts of diabetic (n=50) and hyperlipidemic (n=50) patients will be studied at baseline and 3-, 9- and 18- months after treatment initiation; the smokers will be studied at baseline and 4-weeks after smoking cessation). These patients will be monitored for plasma levels of TFPI, TF antigen and activity, C-Reactive Protein at baseline, 3, 9 and 18-months after treatment initiation. In addition, the Core will also be responsible for the determination of TIPI and TF antigen and activity in the samples obtained through our collaboration with the investigators of the REVERSAL and WOMEN'S HEALTH STUDY (See Dr. Fuster's Project). The core will be responsible for the determination and management of the biochemical data of the hyperlipidemic, and diabetic and smokers involved in the Clinical Project (D. V. Fuster). The Core will also be responsible for all the blood thrombogenicity studies described in Dr. Taubman's and Nemerson's project as well as the determination of plasma levels of TF antigen and activity, TIPI, C-Reactive Protein and Troponin-I in the experimental studies of this project. The Core will also monitor the levels of anticoagulation (aPTT, PTT, TT) and the blood cell count (by using a cell counter equipped with veterinarian software) of the animals from Taubman's project and cholesterol levels from Dr. Harpel's project.